Nalu VS Graylu
by bitchplease14broski
Summary: Lucy is in love with Natsu and starts to think he's in love with her too but things get complicated when Gray confesses his love for Lucy and now she's unsure. What will it turn out to be? Nalu forever or Graylu eternity? 3 First fan fiction hope you like it!


This was it, just one more step inside my apartment. I knew Natsu would be waiting there he said there was something he wanted to talk about and he would meet me there. My heart began to beat faster and faster as I turned the key to my apartment door. The only thing I ever wanted was for that handsome pink headed goof to confess his love for me. I have been in love with Natsu for the longest time and he doesn't have a clue. This could be it, I just know it he's going to tell me he loves me. As soon as I opened the door and saw him sitting on my bed my heart skipped a beat.

He looked up from what it looked like he was reading a book which was shocking for Natsu. He stood up and gave me that childish grin he always has,the one that I can't resist when I'm angry with him. The one that always makes my heart stop and my cheeks crimson red.

He looked nervous and began to blush madly. I just stood there frozen not knowing what to expect as he approached me. I was very nervous I almost felt like I was going to puke. Then my mind started to race and I began to think of thoughts about us that were too embarrassing to say. Then as I felt a hand touch my forehead I came back to reality. It was Natsu who looked very worried.

"Are you okay Luce? You don't look so well"

All of sudden I was seeing double, then triple of Natsu and almost fell to the ground but then felt the warmth of Natsu's body holding me tightly. I tried to look up to see him but my head felt dizzy and my eyes began to shut.

When I woke the room was dark and I had no clue where I was. I felt a arm across my chest. I was sweating it was so hot I couldn't breathe I began to wonder if I left the heat on. Then I turned my head and realized Natsu was the one cuddling me! I tried to sit up but his arms were wrapped to tight around me. I began to panic and tried to wake him up. It was no use though he was still passed out.

I thought of the only thing that could wake him up and there was no way I could do it. But I absolutely couldn't get out so I leaned in for a kiss. The warmth from his lips went to my head and almost made me pass out again. His lips were contagious and I didn't even want to let go so I kissed him until his eyes peered wide open in surprise and disbelief and began to blush madly.

When I realized what I was doing I quickly removed my lips and sat up straight. I began to blush and all of a sudden I fell off the bed and hit my head on the hardwood floor.

"LUCYY! ARE YOU OKAY!" He panicked.

I felt him pick me up and bring me back to the bed. What was wrong with me? Honestly why do I have to be so odd. I totally ruined the moment.

"Natsu I'm sorry I…" Then the idea came to me. I was a gift from above. "I was trying to give you CPR! Yeah! You weren't moving and wouldn't wake up and I uh couldn't hear you breathing … "

Natsu just stared at me as I was waiting for a response. He began to laugh really hard. "um.. aha of course I knew that…. Luce..."

"Um… Natsu what was it you wanted to tell me…. Before all the commotion?"

"Oh right…. Uh …I..um was going to tell you ….." he trailed off. All of a sudden he was blushing and laughing but looked really embarrassed. "Uh, never mind… It's not important." He smiled and without warning turned out the light and tucked me in bed.

He kneeled down beside me and kissed me on the cheek then stood up and jumped out the window like he always does when he leaves my apartment. What the fuck just happened? I thought to myself.

After he left I didn't sleep for the whole night because all I could do was think about him. When I walked into the guild the next day it was more awkward then I expected. Everyone was staring at me and whispering to each other. What was going on? I walked up towards Mirajane and took a seat next to Erza. They were staring at me in shock and then began to laugh.

"What's going on?" I asked in frustration. Erza was laughing so hard she was gasping for air. "How …do you …not… know!" All of a sudden Natsu sat down next to me "Hey Luce feeling any better?" He gave me a huge grin. "EH!" His eyes widened and jumped off the chair as quick as he could. He was staring at me and his face turned red to the extreme. "Lu…lu..cy, wh..at happened ..to….your clo..thes..?" " What!? I quickly looked down and to my surprise I was in my bra and under wear.

I sat up, my heart pounding out of my chest. It was just a dream… I walked out of my bed and went into the kitchen to make breakfast until I started to here footsteps. I turned around and Gray was standing beside the window! He turned around and was startled. His face went red and quickly turned around. I stared at him for what it seemed a few minutes trying to understand why he was here and trying to read the embarrassed expression on his face. Then I realized I was in my bra and underwear.

"EEEEEEEK GRAY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" I ran to the bathroom with my heart pumping faster than ever. I thought it was just a dream for a second but soon realized it wasn't. How can it get any worse than this? What was Gray even doing in my apartment? I was so embarrassed I didn't even want to leave the bathroom but I had to explain myself. So I quickly but some baggie sweats (trying to pretend nothing happened.)

I moved my hand slowly starting to open the bathroom door. I peeked my head out and was surprised to see Gray there thinking he would have left.

"Gray…? Wh…what are you doing he…re?"

"Oh, I'm sorry Lucy there was just something I wanted to talk to you about…"

All of a sudden he started to walk towards me, motioning his hands near me which caused me to take a step back as he moved forward. He picked me up and tossed me on the bed. He was on top of me and I could feel my face changing colour.

"Wh….at are you do….ing?" Then slowly he leaned in and kissed me for the longest time. It was a passionate kiss, his lips were as cold as ice unlike Natsu's which were hot like fire. Then after a while he pulled away.

"Lucy… I love you, I always have."

I didn't know what to say to this at all. After all I was in love with Natsu… but after this I don't know.

I started to speak as I was trying to catch my breath. "I…I...I"

He gave me a smirk and chuckled a little. Then he got off of me and walked towards the window. What the hell was going on!? He was so out of character … I would have never suspected him to like me. But now all of a sudden I started to get butterfly's, and it felt like my heart was skipping beats. Then suddenly I got up and ran to Gray and wrapped my arms around him. What the hell was I doing!? Then I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, which was surprising that he was even wearing one.

He looked at me with wide eyes and pink cheeks. Then I pulled him down and gave him the longest most passionate kiss putting all my heart into it. I had my eyes closed and when I opened them his were still closed.

I let go of his shirt, he began to sway, and then he collapsed of the floor in front of me.

"AHHH GRAY!" I tried to wake him up but it was no use. I checked his pulse and it was beating really fast. He must have fainted because he couldn't take so much, poor Gray. I kind of smirked at the fact that I could do that and decided I would wait until he woke and he did within the hour as I had hoped.

"Ehh…Lucy?" I had to admit nothing was sexier than Gray's sleepy voice. It even made me blush a little. He scratched his head and looked around as he sat up.

"I have to admit Lucy that was the most amazing kiss, you even knocked the wind out of me" He chuckled at this but looked kind of embarrassed.

How is this possible? I never even suspected that Gray liked me. What would Juvia think...? Then it hit me. Oh God no. She would probably lock me up in some creepy, ghetto ass basement and she would slowly and painfully chopped me up into little pieces…. Singing a creepy as fuck nursery rhyme. Just the thought of it made me shiver.

"I should be going" He began to walk to the window.

"Good-bye for now, my princess."

This is so confusing… wait it couldn't be. I'm not actually… am I? I'm in love with Gray Fullbuster. But not only that I am in love with Natsu Dragneel! This is so messed up! I feel like I'm living in an episode of Degrassi or fucking Dawson's Creek.

Before I knew it I found myself running towards the guild. I needed to talk the only person that could help, even though I would probably regret doing this…


End file.
